I dare you
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: He was too smart for this. This shouldn't be happening. It was just a simple dare. Sure it was beyond stupid but still! And it was all Sunstreaker's fault!
1. Prologue

Me: Muahahahaa New story!

BB: B-b-but...wha?!

Wally:*snickers* Your her muse. Get use to it.

Shiro: Yup

Me: Hey! What happen to ya early?

Shiro: Didnt want to show up(me: lazy) and I refuse to be part of your sick story

Me: Shut up it was for halloween!

Wally: Before they kill each other...

BB: Prime own nothing

BB/Wally: Enjoy!

* * *

No…

This can't be happening…

Not this…

Not now...

Not to him…

This was horrible. How could he let something like this happen? He was too smart for this. Far too young for this…his life was ruin. He was the spy for Primus' stake! What would they think? What would they say?

A young yellow bot let out a whimper.

Primus! What would he do if they took him off the team? He could already see the disappointment in his commander's optics, his cousin's harsh words and his best friend's disgusted looks. The harsh glare that would be thrown his way. They work so hard to mold him into the best scout that the Autobot's ever had.

He looked down to his servos.

He blew it…

And over one stupid, mess up dare.

The yellow bot looked away in shame. He curled up in terror at what was happening to him. To his own Primus damn body. He pressed his fist up to his faceplate and covered his optics. Wires glitches around his optics and water that he had collected from his time on Earth spilled over. _'Stop that.'_ He scolds himself as he tried to stop crying. _'Warriors don't cry. Robots don't cry.' _Still the tears refuse to stop falling down his cheeks.

This was all Sunstreaker's fault! That no good, stupid, glitching, conceited, mustard color Lamborghini. If he…if he didn't dare him to do this. Teased him until he snapped, he would be in this position. The bigger question was how could he listen to him? How could he even let that gold slagger get to him? He had more control then that.

His right servo tightens.

Apparently not enough that this had happen.

"This can't be happening." He mumbled softly.

He shook his head and let out a small sob.

Damn Sunstreaker!

He pulled his tightly clutch servo away and stared at it.

No…it was his fault too.

He slowly uncurled from his position and got up. No matter how much he wished this didn't happen. That it wasn't true…it did. It did happen and he had to take responsibility for it. No matter how many times he took the test. The answer would always be the same.

The stick was pink…

Not blue.

There was at plus sign at the tip…

Not a minus.

Bumblebee let out a sigh. His little problem won't go away. He would confront this.

He had too…

What would Prowl think?

* * *

Shoro: That was short...

Me: Shut up!*turns to BB* Well?

BB: I hate you...

Me:*grins* No you dont!

Wally:*giggles*

BB: I can believe you...Ugh*looks at the readers* Rate and Comment


	2. How it began

Me: Chapter one!

BB: Another one?

Me: Yes!

Wally: Muse!*points at BB*

Me:*giggles* I dont own anything.

* * *

"_Good job lil'Bee!"_

"_Yes you did very well my young friend."_

_Bumblebee looked up at his leader and commander with happiness. He had just gone up against Megatron and disarmed him. Then he wrapped rope around his legs and tied him up. He had single handed had taken the war lord down and save Optimus from dying. Now everyone was expressing gratitude to him, even the Decepticons. _

"_Yes thank you for saving us." Starscream smiled._

_Knock_

"_Now we can end this slagging war." Ratchet cheered._

_Knock Knock_

"_And start a new on Cybertron." Optimus Prime continued as he place his servo on Starscream's shoulders._

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Starscream turn his smile at the red and blue bot. He placed his servo over the other's and sighed peacefully. "A treaty for Autobots and Decepticons alike._

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Bumblebee looked around with a frown. What was that noise?_

_Knockknockknockknocknock!_

Bumblebee was woken up from his slumber by the pounding sound coming from his door. A groan escaped his lips as he rubbed his face. He slowly online his optics and stared at the ceiling. Who was pounding on his door at-he looked over at the alarm clock that Spike had given him-three in the morning? They yellow minibot let out a groan and tried to go back to sleep. As he closed his optics the ponding on his door got louder.

"Bumblebee help!"

"Open the door Bee! We're being attacked."

The said minibot quickly awakens and jumped out of his berth. He grabbed his laser gun and ran to his door. His spark pulse quicken at the sound at the desperate voices. Were they being attacked? By Decepticons? In their own base? Bumblebee threw open the door, only to for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to tumble in. The yellow car watched in surprise as they hid under his berth.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?

Running from a fight in fear?

From the Decepticons no less.

The young spy could not believe it. The toughest fighters in the Autobots army, afraid? He must be dreaming still. Yes this must be a dream!

"Close the door Bumblebee!" Ordered a shaky voice that he knew was Sunny.

"Please Bee! Close it quickly!" pled the voice of Sunny twin, Sides.

The minibot spy did as they said just for the door to be slammed open again. Bumblebee let out a yelp as he jumped out of the flying door's way. He squealed in fear when he tripped on his blanket-another gift from Spike-and fell on his back.

"Where are those slaggers?!"

* * *

(Before this happened)

'_They had done it this time.'_ Prowl thought with a growl. He glared at his reflection in the mirror be for him with hatred; pure, adulated hatred. Those damn twins have gone too far this time. They had painted the white parts of his body neon pink and the black part puke green. They even replaced his black helmet with a blue feminine looking one.

Prowl's right optic twitched as he looked at it closer. _'How did they even get one?'_ Then he quickly shook his head. He really didn't want to know. His door wing fluttered and he groaned. They had polka-dots, strips and writing that said 'fun-sucker' and 'Sargent kill joy' on both sides. His servos twitched as if he was going to strangle someone, most likely the twins.

Prowl took a deep breath and turn around to see the damage of his room. Knowing those blasting twins, they wouldn't just stop at his new paint job.

"Mech of a Mother-!" Prowl shouted in pure rage.

Every single of his data pads were thrown all over the floor his once clean room. They were broken in half and only the lucky ones had crack screens. What was written on his wings were spray painted on his walls, along with 'Sides was here' and 'Prowl eats turbo-puppies for breakfast.' That was it. He had it with those monsters, pit-spawn twins.

It was one thing to mess with him but to enter and destroy his room…

Well it's time to bring the rain.

"No more mister nice mech." He growled storming out of what was once his safe heaven.

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe chuckled as they drank Ironhide's secret stash of high-grade. They had played the most awesome prank on their second command. Sure they had to wake up super early to accomplish this but it was worth it. Sideswipes lend against his golden twin brother and giggled.

"This is awesome Sunny." He gushed waving his cube, not caring if it spilled. "I can't believe we got ol'Prowler like that! Best prank ever!"

Sunstreaker shoved his red colored twin away. He refused to have high-grade fall on his beautiful paint job. "Don't call me Sunny."

Sideswipe rolled his optic and grinned. Even after ten cubes of high-grade and his brother is still as humans would say 'bitchy' about his paint job. The red Autobot giggled at the thought of the human word. It fit his beloved brother quite nicely. _'Hehee Bitchy, bitchy Sunny.'_ Sides sang in his head with glee.

"Your drunk aren't you?" Sunstreaker asked in annoyance.

"May be." Sideswipe giggled then he stopped and looked at his bother. "Did I way that out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

They stayed in silence before bursting into laugher.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny."

The Terror Twins froze in fear. The air around them got colder causing them to shake. They slowly turn their heads to see one angry, pink and green Datsun standing over then with a tight smile. Their optics widen as the smile got bigger.

"Hello mechlings." Prowl greeted as he clamped his servos on their shoulders.

The renowned Terror Twins, the pits-spawns, the Decepticons-wanna be let out a shriek of terror. Prowl pulled back and wince in pain. Who knew that they could that high? The twins took this distraction and ran out of the room. They refuse to feel their commander's furry.

So they went to the one bot that could calm even Megatron down.

* * *

(Now)

Bumblebee winced as he tried to sit up. He really hoped that he didn't get a dent or ripped his blanket. If he did….he really hope that Ratchet would go easy on them. Prowl looked at the young scout in front of him in shock. They ran into his room? Don't they hate minibots?

"Ouch…a little help here?" Bumblebee asked holding his hand out.

"R-right!" Prowl stuttered grabbing the younger's servo. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Bumblebee nodded his head as he stood up. He looked around for his blanket and sighed in relief that it didn't rip. Prowl scanned the yellow mech for any dents, scratches or anything that he could have caused. He was glad that he found none. Bumblebee looked over a Prowl and froze. His lips twitched as he took in the sight of his commander's friend.

"P-Prowl…W-what happen to your…"Bumblebee couldn't finish his sentence before breaking into laugher.

Prowl flush in anger and took a step towards where the twins were hiding. "Sunstreaker…Sideswipe…"

The hidden twins let out a squeak and whimpered out to Bumblebee. The said mech gasped and stood in front of the once black and white Datsun. Bee pressed his servos against green and pink chassis. Prowl looked at the berth then at the scout. Bee smiled and gently pushed him away from the twins.

"Come on Prowl, why don't you use my wash room and clean up." Bumblebee said pushing him into another room.

"B-but Bumblebee…" Prowl looked at scout nervously. "It's illogical for you to let me use your wash room after I barged into your room without permission."

"Don't worry about it!" Bee smiled as he gave one more push. "I'll deal with the twins and you deal with that paint job."

Prowl nodded his head and did as the young scout said. Bee walked in and went to turn the shower on. Prowl rubbed his arm nervously as he watched the yellow espionage check the heat and take out cleaner solution. Bumblebee then went over to a small cabinet and pulled out a small bottle.

"Here this is a scented soap bottle." He said as he placed the object in the other's servo. "Carly gave it to me."

Prowl nodded his head and watched as the other walked out. He held up the object and smelled it. _'Cherries…so that's how he gets that scent on him.' _

Bumblebee closed the door and waited until he hear the older bot enter the shower. Then he went to his berth and kneed down. He tilted to look underneath. Sunny and Sides looked at him with fear.

"Is he…" Side started to ask.

"Gone?" Sunny finished.

Bee nodded his head and got up. The twins slowly crawled out and latched onto the yellow espionage. Bumblebee let out a sigh and pointed at his bed. The Terror twins took the hint and sat down on the berth. The young scout sighed and glare at his brothers.

"What did you guys do?" He asked.

"We played a prank on Prowl…" Sides grinned.

Sunny looked down at his younger twin's stupidity and their younger brother's disappointed look. "We were just having a little fun."

"Prowl doesn't think that was fun." Bee stated as he crossed his arms. "In fact, he looks like he wants to offline you."

The Lamborghini twins flinched and bowed their heads. "You're not going to…you know…let him get us?"

Bee shook his head and sighed. "No but you will clean up your mess and apologize to him."

"What?" Sides whined.

The young scout scowled. "Don't make me tell Ratchet. Now go clean it."

Sunny stared at him in shock. "Now?"

"If you can drink high all night then you can clean your mess."

"How did you…"

"You're my brothers Sides. I know you guys."

"Fine."

Bumblebee watch as his brothers walked out grumbling took a seat on his bed and rubbed his face with a sigh. What is he going to do with those two? What did he ever do to get them as brothers?

"Bumblebee?"

The said mech looked up through his digits to see Prowl looking down at him. Bee looked at him with curious optics. Was Prowl always calm and emotional this early in the morning? He like this side of him. It was nice to see the normally emotionless peacekeeper with them.

"Yeah Prowl?" Bee asked.

"You okay?"

Prowl looked down at minibot and tried to smile. He looked around and noticed that there was no trace of the twins any were. Bumblebee saw this and smiled.

"They're not here." Bee said. "I made them go and clean their mess up."

"Oh." Prowl looked at the espionage in shock.

Bee giggled and stood up. "Why don't you recharge on my berth while they clean up?"

"But where would you rest?" Prowl asked.

Bumblebee smiled and pointed behind him. "Cliffjumper is sleep with Mirage to night, so I sleep in his."

Prowl turn around to see the bed and blush. He didn't even notice it when he came in. Did his anger really control that bad? He looked back at the yellow minibot and rubbed his neck. Bumblebee let out a laugh and got up. He offered to the berth before walking up to Cliffjumper's and lay down on it.

"Night Prowl." Bee yawned before off-lining.

Prowl's door wings fluttered and he climbed on the berth across from the yellow scout. "Good night Bumblebee."

Soon both Autobots were asleep while another two was cleaning and plotting against their baby brother.

* * *

Me: There!

BB: Nice...but the twins? They're my brothers?

Me: Yes

Wally: Why?

Me: I don't know but it fits

BB: Comment and rate


End file.
